Destiny Sword
The Destiny Sword is a magical golden sword bestowed upon Jake in the special Jake's Never Land Rescue. Description The Destiny Sword appears to be an Arabian sword golden in color. It shines bright like the sun. Role in the series When Jake finally reaches the door to the Forever Tree after facing the various trials of a fading Never Land, he uses the golden medallion the guardian gave him to open the door.As Jake traverse through underground tunnel to the find that the Forever Tree now old weathered with its last bit of power the old tree creates Jake's new golden sword before it disappears.Meanwhile, the rest of Jake's crew has finally gotten rid of Captain Hook, just in time for the small flying light to find them and lead them to Jake and the guardian, who need their help to make a new Forever Tree grow. They scream, "Yo Ho, Forever Tree Grow!" continuously, and a new Forever Tree grows, the magic is restored, everything reappears, and Never Land is saved! The Destiny Sword reappears in the special Jake and the Never Land Pirates: Battle for the Book. Jake wields his Destiny Sword during his adventure to assist Wendy and her brothers retrieve her storybook from Captain Hook who plots to destroy her stories once and for all.Peter Pan assigns Tinker Bell to contact Jake and his crew, giving her his hat so he can speak to them through it to tell them what to do. When Tinker Bell finds Jake and his mateys, Peter explains the situation to them, and they set off on Bucky to head to London. The Destiny Sword reappears in the episode special The Great Never Sea Conquest. When the evil Mer-wizard named Lord Fathom is released from an underwater prison, he sets out to take over the Never Sea by awakening the legendary giant, three-headed serpent, the Strake. Jake forms a team of the greatest captains of the Never Sea to battle the powerful Lord Fathom and the terrifying Strake.The Destiny Sword magically brings the the Mighty Colossus to the surface before transforming into Jake's Mighty Captain Sword. Printed material The Destiny Sword has made minor appearance in printed media only appearing the storybook adaption of Battle for the Book and The Great Never Sea Conquest. Video games The Destiny Sword is featured in the Disney Junior online game "Cave of Mystery" as a power up under the name as the Super Sword that Jake can collect.It has the power to destroy obstacles with a single swing.While the Destiny Sword doesn't appear in the app game "Jake's Treasure Trek" it is featured in various promotional art for it.The Destiny Sword appears in the Disney Junior online game "Jake's Never Land Rescue Game" Gallery Jake-Never Land Rescue 02.jpg Jake&crew-Jake's Never Land Rescue.jpg Jake- jake's never land rescue05.jpg Jake- jake's never land rescue04.jpg Jake- jake's never land rescue03.jpg Fisher-Price -Destiny Sword.jpg Destiny Sword-Jake's Never Land Rescue01.jpg Destiny Sword-Jake's Never Land Rescue02.jpg The Great Never Sea Conquest04.jpg TinkJakeHook-Battle for the Book promo art.png Jakes-treasure-trek.jpeg Jakes-treasure-trek01.jpeg Jake's Treasure Trek icon.png Captains Get Togther.png Suprised.png Destiny Sword-Cave of Mystery01.jpg Jake-Cave of Mystery07.jpg Jake-Cave of Mystery08.jpg The Great Never Sea Conquest page04.jpg The Great Never Sea Conquest page05.jpg Map-Journey Beyond the Never Seas01.jpg djr_activities_jakeandtheneverlandpirates_swordofdestin.jpeg Jake&crew with Tinker Bell-Battle for the book02.jpg Destiny Sword-Jake's Never Land Rescue Game01.jpg Jake-Jake's Never Land Rescue Game08.jpg Groupshot-Battle for the Book14.jpg Jake-The Great Never Sea Conquest29.jpg Jake&crew-The Great Never Sea Conquest27.jpg Jake-The Great Never Sea Conquest28.jpg Jake&crew-The Great Never Sea Conquest23.jpg Jake&crew-The Great Never Sea Conquest22.jpg Jake&crew-The Great Never Sea Conquest17.jpg Jake&crew-The Great Never Sea Conquest16.jpg Jake&crew-The Great Never Sea Conquest15.jpg Jake-The Great Never Sea Conquest22.jpg Jake&crew-The Great Never Sea Conquest04.jpg King Neptune-Jake's Never Land Rescue Game01.jpg Destiny Sword-Fisher-Price Disney Jake and The Never Land Pirates.jpg Destiny Sword-Fisher-Price Disney Jake and The Never Land Pirates02.jpg Destiny Sword-Jake's Never Land Rescue03.jpg Jake&crew with Tinker Bell-Battle for the book05.jpg Trivia *The Destiny Sword is similar to the Golden Bell from the special Jake's Never Land Rescue both objects are made of gold, both objects replace a key object in the series for Bucky his bell he uses to communicate, for Jake the Forever Sword. *Both objects have only appeared in a specials while the original objects they replace reappear in later episodes after the events of the specials. Category:Gold Category:Objects Category:Weapons Category:Magical Objects